Black, Two Sugars
by Madzilla1010
Summary: Short one-shot based off of the second day's theme of Jori week, coffee, because I'm late. As always! Hope y'all enjoy.


**Alright, this is day two of Jori week a couple of weeks after actual Jori week because I couldn't give two fucks if I was late or not. **

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**

**Coffee**

The temperamental Goth girl with her streaked hair always started off her mornings with two essential things; coffee and music. She couldn't remember the last time since she'd been able to drive when she missed out on her daily coffee. So, when Jade hopped in her midnight blue Camaro and headed to her favorite little off-the-radar coffee shop, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Her tires spun slightly on the gravel as she rolled into a parking spot two cars away from the door. She left the windows down and exited the car, not worrying about anyone attempting to steal her car. The shop was actually in a really nice part of town and she knew most of the other regulars well enough to be on a first name basis, so she wasn't concerned about her car being stolen.

Plus, it was really sunny outside and the sun would heat her black interior to the point where it would be painful for her to sit on.

She plucked her iPod from her pocket and began to play her artist of the day: Sleeping with Sirens. She opened the glass door to the shop and pushed the earbud in her ear as the small tin bell above the door tolled at her entrance.

The plastic, white earbud in Jade West's left ear vibrated slightly as she walked into the small coffee shop she'd been going to for the past year. The other right one bounced lightly against her hip as she walked towards the register with her nose buried in her script.

It was the new play Sikowitz had written about the male astronaut Walter, who Tori played oddly enough, and "his" loving wife, Nancy, which Jade had assumed the role of. Jade had not been so happy when she had drawn the slip of paper with 'Nancy' written on it when just moments before Tori had drawn 'Walter' from the basket.

The group had gone through a couple half-assed rehearsals where it was blatantly clear that Tori and Jade couldn't stand to act like a couple in love, when really that was all they wanted to be with each other. They were just scared to admit it to themselves and the other girl.

Not that anyone could blame them. Love was a scary thing, after all.

Last night, Sikowitz had forced the girls to go on a date together. Both of them were secretly excited about it, however, if anyone asked them they would say that they were dreading spending any amount of time alone with the other girl.

Jade thought back onto the previous night and a smiled played at her lips. She actually had a lot of fun getting rid of those ignorant guys with Tori. When they were complementing each other, it felt like they were an actual couple. Jade could dream, she guessed.

Jade strolled up to the counter, still not paying attention to her surroundings, and opened her mouth to order, "Large coffee, black-"

The barista finished Jade's order for her, "Two sugars. I know."

Jade was finishing her line when she began pulling her head away from the script in order to address the barista who knew her order. When she finished reading the line, she opened her mouth and turned towards the register only find that barista was over by the coffee pots making Jade's coffee before Jade could comment.

The young woman had her back turned towards Jade and her brown wavy hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her shorted layers fell forward and framed a face that Jade couldn't get a clear view of. She wore black slacks and a light blue polo shirt that was the standard uniform for the staff that worked at the shop.

Her caramel colored skin looked incredibly tan against the brightness of the shirt and the black slacks hugged the girl's legs tightly showing off her beautiful figure. She bent down to retrieve two packets of sugar from the cabinet and Jade was not ashamed to say she cocked her head to get a better look at the girl's backside.

The girl almost finished with her coffee and Jade fished the three dollars and eighty-two cents out of her pocket. It _always _cost that much. Never less, never more.

The barista turned towards Jade and she smiled slightly with a raised brow.

"Vega?"

"Actually, it's 'Tori'," she pointed to her name tag.

"What are you doing here?" Jade glared at her and she slid the money across the counter as Tori handed Jade the coffee.

"Working, obviously." She shook her head and pushed the money back towards Jade, "It's on me."

Jade felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she pocketed the money, "Thanks… So, I had fun last night."

It was Tori's turn to blush now, "Oh, yeah? Me too, we made a pretty good team getting those creeps to leave us alone!"

Tori laughed happily and ran a hand through her hair; she played nervously with the end of her ponytail, "I'm going into this bassackward, but… Do you want to maybe do again sometime? Go out with me again, I mean? Like, on an actual date?"

Jade froze halfway between taking a sip of her coffee. She didn't say anything for a moment choosing to just stare at Tori. The smell of coffee at least aroused her senses enough for her to come up with an actual sentence that didn't make her sound like an idiot.

"That sounds… nice. Text me the details." Jade spun on her heel and she allowed the a smile to appear now that she looked away from Tori.

"Wow!" Jade could hear the smile in Tori's voice, "Oh, enjoy your coffee!"

Jade left the shop and shook her head, this was the best cup of coffee she'd ever had.

_ **Just a short one-shot to sate my readers that have been pissed because I haven't updated recently. I'm a horrible person. Hopefully, this'll make y'all happy for a little while.**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Madzilla**_


End file.
